starsupremacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Construction System
In order to build up your star empire, you first need a strong economy and infrastructure. Each of your colonies has a number of different building plots that allow the construction of new structures. Select empty plots to choose what you wish to build there. By using the available space efficiently, you will be rewarded with boundless resources. These resources can then be used to construct powerful fleets, which will help you on your way to universe domination! An important aspect of your colonies is their Efficiency rating. Each building requires enough power or population to operate. Having too little power or too few colonists will lower your maximum production rates. Lack of power can be easily fixed by building or upgrading solar panels. A lack of population requires you to produce enough food and have enough space for your colonists to live in. 'Spot Analysis:' *Open plot: The most practical plot, all your larger buildings will be built here *Rough plot: The unstable ground only lets small buildings to be constructed here. *Fuel plot: Rough ground that can also be drilled for valuable fuel. *Ore plot: Rough ground that can also be mined for important ores. *Fertile plot: Rare spaces within your colonies that allow the construction of farms. *Unstable plot: These plots cannot be built on. 'Important Building Analysis: ' Colony Hub: the core of your colony and home of its administration. It provides space for population and safe storage for colony resources. It provides one more build spots per level after level 5. Solar Panel: Provides power for all the buildings within your colony. Colony Quarters: Provide space for your colonists and increases your population growth rate. Farm: Only available on fertile planets. They provide the bulk of your food supply. Mine: Your key source of ores that can be used for all manner of construction as well as refined into goods. Drill: All your fleets will require fuel to operate effectively. Drill fuel from the correct plots using this structure. Hydroponics: Used to produce a small amount of food when fertile ground isn’t available. Industrial Plant: Refines ore into goods for advanced structures. You can set the level of conversion. Commercial Center: Once your colony is large enough, you can construct a commercial centre to join an alliance. The commercial center also allows the expansion of your colony to provide more plots. Store: Stores all your resources allowing you to build up strong stockpiles. Trade Platform: Provides a place to trade goods to and from other players. Space Port: A very important building that allows you to create trade routes to automatically ferry resources around your colonies. Ship Yard: Allows the construction of all types of space craft for your fleets. Base Control: A location to recruit more commanders. 1 commander per level can be stationed at the colony. Research Facility: The primary research building, and required for all research projects. *Weapon Facility: An add-on to the research facility that gives access to powerful weapons. *Engineering Facility: An add-on to the research facility that gives access to more advanced ship : chassis types. *High Energy Facility: An add-on to the research facility that gives access to energy shields and devices Some base items need to be researched first. Areoponics: improved food production for worlds without fertile areas. Atmospheric generator: allows airless worlds to build their colony hub over level 5. Fuel Synthizer: turns ore into fuel for your fleets. Gas Refinery: allows seekers to mine Nebula Gas Nodes Power station : an improved version of the solar cells... higher levels require crystal to build. Seismic Stabilizer : improves 1 plot per level towards open. BASE DEFENSE *Missile Base *Lance Base *Colony shielding